


Repaying A Favour

by Revar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, No established relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light muscle worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revar/pseuds/Revar
Summary: The Mighty Nein indulge themselves in a bath house again and Beau indulges in being played with by a barbarian.





	Repaying A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever I tried my hands at writing smut.  
> I think Yasha is a big ol' softie but has a dominant streak she doesn't let out often. Beau's not into following orders but when a buff lass is involved that's a whole different topic.  
> Maybe there's a tiny bit of angst sprinkled in here but just maybe.  
> For Kass and 100% self-indulgent.

The Mighty Nein had found themselves agreeing that it had been far too long since the last time they had enjoyed the amenities of a bathhouse. However far their travels led them they never seemed to have enough time for a real off day anymore when they passed through one of the bigger cities of the continent. So it was unanimously decided to jump at the next chance to do so before any Gentleman business or mysterious orbs or adventures in piracy could interfere again.

They had paid to have the communal room to themselves and relaxed into the hot water of the spacious tub that was built into the ground. An assortment of soaps and flower oils had been provided at Jester's request, everyone soaked to wash off the dirt of the past months on the streets that got past the occasional scrubbing and indulged in their own leisure. Nott was still suspicious of the necessity of the whole ordeal but Caleb persuaded her to dangle her legs in the water in exchange for letting her take care of his hair.

Beau lounged her back against the side of the tub, arms sprawled on the rim, unashamedly displaying her chest barely above the water line in hopes to attract the attention of a certain someone. Yasha wasn't kind enough to play along though, leaning in a similar manner but reclined deeper into the water, with her eyes closed in an unusual display of trust to the party. Beau studied the water gently splashing towards her body from the small waves the others made, steam wavering around her form, the strands of her hair dripping wet, the steady heaving of her well filled chest and bit her lip. She fucking knew Yasha was thinking about her too but denying her the satisfaction of showing it to get under her skin. She knew Yasha knew she wanted her, a place like this making it especially painfully obvious - by now she also had learned Yasha wasn't opposed to hooking up with her. But it wasn't going to be easy to actually get there, ever. It was a delicate dance of waiting for chances, living with the times her advances bounced off of Yasha - deliberately or from obliviousness - and learning to translate the most vague of signals from her. They had to play by Yasha's rules or not play at all and Beau wouldn't let _this_  chance slide in ten lifetimes. The question was how to go on about it without —

Yasha rolled her head from side to side a few times to crack her neck, stretched her arms against the ceramic of the tiles and Beau trailed off mid-thought. She huffed in frustration until Yasha only just opening an eye to look her up thoroughly and flexing her arms again made her breath get stuck in her throat. If that wasn't an invitation she wasn't a thirsty monk with a semi criminal history. Now was the time to jump, ingenious plan of attack or not, or she wouldn't be getting any anytime soon and the gods knew she needed some action. Preferably steamy Beau-on-statuesque-barbarian action. The steam not necessarily coming from the hot bath.

Before she got herself lost in possible-to-come-true fantasies about Yasha's arms and what they could do and prevented them from doing so she quietly cleared her throat and set herself in motion to make them become reality. She waded over to the aasimar, leaned against the rim next to her nonchalantly ignoring Jester's giggling and cleared her throat once more, this time more for show to get Yasha's attention. It got her a glance from hardly opened eyes and an inquisitive look. That was a 'Go ahead' in Yasha's language.  
"So, uh. The bath is nice and relaxing, yeah?" Beau tried her luck. Yasha held her gaze and nodded slowly. She was sure that translated to 'You have to try harder than that'.  
"I've got an idea to make it even more relaxing. Wanna try?"  
Yasha turned to deliberately let her eyes travel over Beau's body again and she felt herself get goosebumps despite everything around and in her feeling hot. "Sure. What is it?" she asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.  
Beau gestured for her to turn around. "I'm thinking shoulder massage. Sounds good?"  
"Sounds nice. I haven't had one of those in a very long time," Yasha replied and turned around as she had been instructed, kneeling on the stone bench that was integrated in the tub all around, resting her head on her arms and giving Beau a 'Go on then' glance over her shoulder. Beau felt a surge of enthusiasm run through her and did get on with it. She positioned herself right behind Yasha, put her wet mane to the side and placed her hands on her defined shoulders. They felt soft and warm to the touch - the pale skin always made her expect it to be cold but by now she knew way better how hot Yasha could feel everywhere.

With a well measured amount of pressure she got working on the stiffness in Yasha's neck, shoulders, and upper arms, daring to stray down her back from time to time. She could see Yasha's face from her position, the look from beneath half-lidded eyes she gave Beau at the beginning melted into one looking off unfocused into the distance before her eyes gradually slid shut. Beau felt her breath grow calm, her muscles relax under her hands and besides feeling a tad turned on by the shifting of taut muscle beneath her fingers and another goal in mind entirely she also felt a tinge of pride of getting the secluded aasimar to loosen up so much.

"Damn, you're really tense everywhere," she mumbled mostly to herself as she was kneading through a particularly stubborn part of the neck.  
"Good thing you're so skilled with your hands then," Yasha whispered and Beau felt a faint blush creep up her cheeks at the implications the words brought with them.  
"Uh, thanks." she murmured. "Maybe I should do this more often? To keep you in top shape. For fighting."  
Yasha grinned slightly about the nerves swinging in Beau's voice but didn't open her eyes. "Sounds reasonable." Under the guise of adjusting her position to be more comfortable she flexed her shoulders and Beau's blush deepened. Thank the gods for the steam and the hot water getting her flushed anyway. This was nothing too intimate but the bare existence of this woman made her thoughts roam in dangerous territories too often and her body stoke the ambers of certain needs into blazing flames far too easily. Far, _far_  too easily. Just being this close, naked, touching her, feeling the shifting of her delicious muscles made Beau squirm internally. This massage was equally pleasure and torture and she was convinced Yasha was aware of it and getting double the enjoyment out of her ever so subtle teasing of Beau's neediness.

Beau tried to regain her cool at least as long as they were in company. "Okay, great. That's settled then," she declared and continued pressing into Yasha's body wherever it seemed appropriate. Yasha hummed in agreement and enjoyed the very thorough treatment of the kinks in her back. The warm water did its part too but the deft hands exploring all the grooves they could reach and the zeal Beau put into this favour made it all the more delightful.

Beau was so concentrated on her deed she didn't notice the commotion when the others got up to leave. She flinched when Fjord tapped her shoulder and asked, "You two coming?"  
Yasha reacted before Beau was able to sort her thoughts. She sat up, turned to Fjord and said with an unmistakeable intention on her face, "We've got a little time left, I'll repay Beau the massage. You don't have to wait for us, we can meet at the inn." Fjord studied her expression and a realization dawned on him. "Ya know what," he stammered, "no need to hurry. I'm gonna put down some more coin, you, uh, just enjoy yourself." Yasha smiled at him. "That is very nice of you, Fjord. See you later," she expressed and instantly turned to the monk again. Fjord nodded and hurried off to Jester waiting for him at the door, watching the exchange with a knowing look.

Beau had been distracted by the same realization as Fjord and a knot of excitement forming in her stomach. "Now," Yasha began as they were alone and she gave Beau her full attention, "are you up for this?" There was something swinging in her voice that hinted at more than just a friendly massage to come and Beau only managed to nod, anticipation making her throat go dry. Yasha took note of it with a satisfied smirk. She put her hands on Beau's shoulders, maneuvered them around until Beau sat an arms length away, back turned to her, and started massaging. Since the first touch Beau had held her breath and released it in a shaky exhale now. The little bit of contact and being ordered around made her skin tingle and her body spur on her wants. There must be magic in play, she couldn't explain to herself how one woman could get her worked up this effortlessly otherwise. Or so she told herself. In reality she had a fuzzy grasp on her attraction to Yasha but avoided poking that beehive.

Yasha took a gander at the door to check if they were save from prying glimpses, closed the gap between them and let her hands wander up and down Beau's toned arms. Beau felt Yasha's chest press against her back, fingertips dance over her skin and all her being was so captured by the feeling of where their bodies touched she didn't notice her breath come faster and more shallow.  
"Someone is sensitive," Yasha murmured into her ear. "Are you sure I can help you relax like this?" Beau tried to control her breathing and felt a shiver run down her spine. "Yeah! Yeah it's just, uh, been a while," she admitted. Yasha pressed herself closer against her and reached around her body to gently cup her breasts. "I'm well aware," she said and felt stiff nipples poke into the palms of her hands.

It wasn't the first time Beau felt Yasha's hands on her boobs in this way, it wasn't the first time they hooked up, it wasn't their first dance like this but they had only slept with each other a handful of times at most and while she wasn't sure about her exact feelings beyond desire she'd take what she could get and every time was exhilarating in new ways. Yasha enticed her and they didn't know each others bodies all that well yet. Beau was intent on exploring every little bit she was allowed to and then do it all over. She wanted to know more of the tells Yasha's body gave when she liked something. Like that time in the inn she had shown her appreciation for Beau gratuitously using her teeth and had only taken it for so long until it had gotten her riled up enough she went almost feral and had paid her back with every ounce of roughness she could have asked for. Or the way her breath hitched so quietly, almost inaudible and how she rolled her eyes back. She wanted to see again how Yasha writhed when being scratched on her shoulder blades thanks to her utter sensitivity there. She longed for Yasha gripping her wrists and guiding her hands to her chest when she craved more attention there, which was quite often. She wanted to feel Yasha's powerful thighs quiver as she brushed against her clit for the first time in a sexual endeavour and how her abs tensed amazingly tight when she got close to coming.

A squeeze of her boobs and careful fingers flicking over her nipples threw Beau out of her memories, back into the more pressing here and now. A wave of warmth rushed to her crotch, a low moan caught in her throat. Yasha pinched her nipples insistently, placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and everything except burning desire was wiped from her brain. She required more than that, required a change of pace right about _now_.

Beau threw any regards for their dance aside, let her urges and instincts take over, turned around in Yasha's arms and pushed her back towards the wall of the tub. Then she was on her, bodies pressed flush, wrapped her arms around Yasha's shoulders and brought their mouths together in a hungry kiss. She felt hands on her hips urging her closer, impossible to resist, and Yasha kissing her back with the same fervour. Teeth pulled at her lower lip, a tongue followed and she was happy to grant Yasha entrance. Their tongues slid around each other, explored each other thoroughly and Beau couldn't help but groan. Just Yasha's mouth made her lightheaded. She pulled away to gasp for air but dove right back in, latching onto Yasha's jaw and neck with open mouthed kisses and inquisitive bites. Yasha hummed in approval and allowed it for a moment. When Beau tried to move further down though she laid a hand on her chest, shoved her back and Beau whined in protest. She gave Yasha a pout but the barbarian shook her head with a breathy little laugh. "Oh no," she said, "if we're going to do this we're doing it my way."  
Beau inhaled sharply. Very clear memories of 'Yasha's way' flooded through her mind while more heat rushed to her core. She nodded hastily. "I'm, I'm down with that," she managed to choke out. Yasha caught her eyes with a stern look and put a hand on her throat. "Are you sure?" she asked and lightly scratched along Beau's jaw. "You can have me _any_ way," Beau breathed out, arousal dripping from every word.

Yasha appeared to be satisfied with that. Her nails continued their way downward followed by her eyes, across Beau's neck, collarbone, and the valley between her breasts. Resting her hand where it stopped she enjoyed Beau's shuddering breaths before telling her, "Alright then, I have an idea for you. Get up." Beau had no clue what Yasha was planning but if her memories of their last times together served her right it promised to be thrilling. She detached herself from Yasha, slipped off of her to give her room and waited for the next order. She watched how Yasha put her hands on the edge of the tub, pushed herself up and sat down on the tiled floor, legs hanging over the rim. Sparkling drops of water ran down her body and captivated Beau. Yasha extended an inviting hand to her, pulled her up when she grabbed it, guided her to straddle her lap and swooped in for another heated kiss in one smooth maneuver. Beau was caught off guard by the cold tiles on her skin for just a second and leaned into it. Yasha's hands ghosted over her body until they settled firmly back on her hips and guided her into a slow grinding movement. She felt the muscles in Beau's body shift, naturally accepting the rhythm she set and heard her sigh into her mouth. Between their biting and sucking the kiss grew sloppy and Yasha went to explore more of the needy body brought before her to play with so willingly. She trailed down Beau's neck, meticulously covering it in hickeys between nipping at her pulse. They'd show later but neither of them cared, passion clouding their regard for anything but the present. Their casual hooking up wasn't much of a secret anymore, hadn't really been one to begin with, and Beau had to admit she was thrilled by the possessiveness showing in the bite marks. For a few days they were also like trophies of capturing Yasha at least for physical pleasure.

"Keep moving like that," Yasha instructed, hushed between Beau's breasts, while her hands wandered down to her ass for a hearty squeeze before going up her body agonizingly slow, examining every dip and swell of muscle. Beau happily complied. She kept up the pace established by Yasha's direction, more heat building up inside her with every pass of her crotch against Yasha. The curious fingers and soft lips on her skin made her dizzy and lost in her building arousal. She clung to Yasha's shoulders as much as she could, gasps and moans spilling from her lips right into Yasha's ear in hopes of getting her worked up as much. If it did she didn't let it show. She was set on a course to stir up every of Beau's weaknesses she knew about and maybe discover more. Her nails scraped down Beau's spine, her mouth found a nipple, drew it in and elicited a surprised whimper from Beau. Gods, that felt glorious. Apparently Yasha had remembered her significant fondness of her nipples being played with.

Beau allowed herself to savour the ministrations and the pleasure spreading through her like crackling magic but soon enough a hunger for more overtook her again, pounding in her head, pumping through her blood, pulsing in her body. Despite agreeing to Yasha's terms she didn't feel like letting her off the hook so easily. She waited a few more moments, letting her do divine work with her tongue, and placed her hands on her shoulder blades. Then, as Yasha let go of her breast with a wet pop, she ground down on her lap more vigorous and stroked up to her neck for good measure. Yasha hissed in surprise but caught herself quickly, bit down on a nipple as payback and it was Beau's turn to whine. Yasha didn't let up and swiftly changed back to sucking hard. Fuck, _not fair_.  
Within a heartbeat she let go of Beau and turned to kiss her again, passionate and greedy. She put a hand on Beau's neck, firmly holding her in place until she stole her breath away and Beau panted heavily. Her other hand left a trail of scratch marks across Beau's abs, halted barely above her crotch and brushed through her pubes in an unspoken implication of what might be about to happen - depending entirely on Beau. Yasha broke the kiss, switched from holding her neck to grabbing her chin and catching Beau's hazy eyes with hers. "Will you behave now?" she asked, skimmed over Beau's folds and heard her breath falter. "Y-yeah, I swear.. Oh!"

Yasha's fingers trailed up and down Beau's slit leisurely before landing on her clit. She held her chin steady, demanding Beau hold her gaze, while she worked her with incredibly rude intent. Never settling on a pace or pressure she brushed over her in unpredictable circles, rubbing through her wetness, keeping it just right to be torture and never quite enough. Beau's hips rolled forward on their own more and more wildly in search of more stimulation, more pressure, more anything but Yasha toyed with her expertly, adjusting her own motions to Beau's attempts, staying right out of reach. Beau struggled to keep her concentration, moans pouring from her lips mixed with erratic groans in unison with every of the rougher strokes. The biting hadn't been the punishment for her misbehaviour, she realized, but this meticulous torment was. She _needed_  more, it was too much to bear. Somewhere on the edge of her consciousness she recalled something about playing by Yasha's rules and tried to press on it to finally get some relief.

"I need.." she succeeded to utter, "I.. I need more.."  
To her bad luck Yasha wasn't moved and carried on with her relentless teasing. Damn it all, it was so hard to concentrate on a thought beyond 'more'. But she had to try if she ever wanted to escape this exquisite ache, scraped together what was left of her voice and beseeched Yasha.  
"Yash, please, I want to... feel you.. in me.." she croaked between sighs of pleasure but it was still not fucking enough. Yasha's stare bored into her eyes, being a distraction to coherent thinking all by itself. Her face was impassive but Beau sensed a faint glint of mischief in her eyes, ready to reward her if only she hit the sweet spot of right words Yasha decided to be the key today. If she focused on playing this game and won the prize would be immeasurably sweet but it was so immensely difficult to hold on to any thought. Being the sole center of attention of those mystifying eyes mesmerized her, the achingly thorough exploration of her clit brought her closer to overstimulation with every stroke without bringing any satisfaction. Her mind drifted away into a dazed state of being no more than a stew of impressions and she didn't see Yasha anymore, stared right through her despite not letting her gaze drop. If she just caved in and showed what a mess she really was maybe Yasha would eventually take pity on her.  
However, 'pity' was currently banned from Yasha's vocabulary. When the tantalising fingers never changed their dance Beau realized as much, whimpered loud and dug hers into Yasha's back.  
"Please!" she begged, "please.. fuck me... Just fuck me.."

That appealed to Yasha's graciousness enough. She unexpectedly pressed harder and constantly and let go of Beau's face to hold her hip still in turn now. Beau choked on a gasp from the shock of the abrupt change of pace, buried her face in the crook of Yasha's neck and bit her impulsively. Yasha still seemed wholly unfazed by the pain and kept a fast tempo for a little before suddenly stopping altogether and Beau winced at the loss of stimulation, bit down harder and her hips tried to buck to find back some friction but Yasha securely held her in place. Not missing a beat she slipped to Beau's entrance, gave her a chance to comprehend the meaning of the sensation as much as she could in an impulse of generosity and then pushed in, carefully but without pause, until she was in Beau to her knuckle. A wave of arousal coursed through Beau as she squeezed around Yasha and shouted muffled between clenched teeth. This undoubtedly calculated up and down of stimulation made her weak and reach her limit soon. Breaking her dominant act for a second Yasha caressed Beau's hip and asked tenderly, "Is this okay?" Beau's self was constringed around Yasha keeping agonizingly still in her and with difficulty she managed to growl, "Very okay, you fee- _oh fuck_!"

There was no time to get used to the turmoil in her body or to recollect herself to savour all of it because Yasha shoved a second finger in as soon as she heard 'okay'. Her nails dug into Yasha's skin, her eyes squeezed shut and Yasha's rudeness propelled her much closer to the verge of orgasm in an instant. She was a mess, nothing but the pure lust flooding through her body registering with her anymore. This turn around Yasha gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling - not that it was to much avail but a thoughtful gesture nonetheless - before starting to pump in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Every unhurried thrust was pure bliss and Beau's hips began to stir again, instinctively searching to meet Yasha's motions. Under strain she found it in herself to finish her previous thought and gasped, "Per.. fect.. You feel per _fuck_.. perfect.. in me."

Now sure that everything was indeed fine with Beau Yasha got past the brief peek behind the curtain and was back in her assertive role. She put a harsh grip on Beau's neck again, told her to lean back and directed her to look down. A loud moan escaped Beau's lips. She was beyond words, hardly making sense of what Yasha said, intuitively following wherever more pleasure came from, but Yasha kindly urged her in the right direction. She lazily thrusted into Beau and decided it was time to let her in on her earlier idea. Getting close to her ear she ordered with an unwavering firmness that resonated in Beau, "Open your eyes and watch yourself get fucked."  
It seeped through Beau's dazed thoughts what Yasha demanded from her and a picture formed behind her closed eyes making her swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she could comply with that because fuck, the mental image alone was almost too much to handle. But an adamant squeeze on her neck coaxed her to follow through and she was presented with one of the most erotic sights she had the luck to see so far. Their skin contrasted deliciously, pronouncing where Yasha's thick fingers disappeared between Beau's legs, her lips enveloping them perfectly. Seeing every thrust of Yasha's hand coated in her wetness while she could feel herself being spread and Yasha pushing deeper into her was intoxicating, breathtaking, overwhelming. She wasn't usually one to come quickly, even in her hungriest of times, but Yasha had an intuition for finding her kinks. The anticipation of a swell of lust with her every move let Beau stride up to the brink of orgasm rapidly and fogged up her head. Every stroke against the most sensitive spots inside her made it more unbearable to not tip over the edge, the tension in her muscles building up ever tighter, blazing fire burning in her core. She wanted this to never end but she needed relief soon or she would get lost in her arousal.

As if Yasha could read her thoughts - or the jumbled screams of needing and wanting they boiled down to - she was merciful enough to thumb over her clit and speed up her thrusts. Beau matched her beat for beat, riding Yasha's hand, fucking herself on her fingers ferociously. Her breathing was erratic, groans and moans mingled with pleas that died in her throat. Yasha's breasts swayed in her blurry vision, the movements of her arm pushing them together with every thrust. One of Beau's hands dropped down to grope around, leaving a squeeze here, a scratch there, playing with a nipple or attempting to, but mostly aimlessly feeling around in a diminishing try to ground herself onto anything.

Yasha reveled in seeing Beau like this, unraveling her so far she was nothing more than feeling, only honesty in her body language, no reserve left in her. There was one thing still better and she longed to see it. She knew she needed one more coordinated nudge to make Beau come undone on her and she had just the idea for it.  
Somehow she couldn't do anything wrong with Beau. When they had sex at least. It was strikingly easy to ignite her every time but there was another, quite subtle, layer to getting her wet. To her experience Beau got into any sex just fine, eagerly really, and never asked for something Yasha didn't offer on her own. But anything out of the ordinary she suggested Beau absorbed like a dry field did the rain. She was aware Beau was attracted to her and that surely played a part but couldn't be all there was to it. Or could it? Handling feelings wasn't Yasha's strong suit, not her own and much less those of others in regard to her, and frankly she wasn't willing to dig into it yet. There were packages to sort through that required patience and time most of all and she knew not enough of it had passed yet for some issues to rest. Whatever Beau felt for her, there was no room for romance in her life - yet. As wistful as it made her sometimes she knew that until things changed Beau was there to catch her, even if it was just with mindless pleasure. And admittedly it was curious fun to test out what else got her going, how far she could push, how much Beau was willing to trust her.

Now was not the time to fret, not with a beautiful woman squirming in her lap pleading for relief. Beau had lasted so well she deserved her reward. Yasha put a hand between Beau's shoulders and fished for the last strands of her consciousness with the words "Don't forget to watch."  
And then she switched gears, thrusted into her vigorously, put more pressure on her clit, scraped down her spine, and caught her in a breathless kiss. The mix of it all was too much to take and the flood of stimulation threw Beau over the edge, into the arms of ecstasy. Waves of warmth and pleasure rippled through her body and released all the tension in it as she clenched down around Yasha's relentless fingers. She twitched and writhed, trying to keep up with the kiss but it wasn't more than her mouth sliding roughly against Yasha's, too occupied with crying out her peak. Yasha slowed down her thrusts and helped Beau ride out her orgasm.  
While Beau simmered down from her high a blissful ease with an undercoat of a dull, tingling burn filled her muscles and let them flutter in aftershocks. She clung to Yasha, fell into a lazy making out with her and somewhere in between mumbled, "Gimme a moment and I'll get you back".

Yasha had a last tease in mind though to ingrain this day into Beau's memories, wrapped her free arm around her and dragged her as close as possible. "Remember that," she murmured and withdrew her fingers, "Remember how it looks when you come around me." Beau choked and sputtered, "H-holy shit, Yash. Like, holy fuck," and some more mellow quivers shook her. There it was again, the breathy laugh that caused her heart to stutter and boiling blood to pulsate in her veins.  
Yasha went for another searing kiss but soon nudged Beau backwards until she got the hint to go back into the tub and reluctantly gave in. There was an urgent itch still to be scratched. Beau let the warm water engulf her and stared up at Yasha, who seemed to be back to serious business, in awe. Supporting herself on her arms Yasha leaned back, wordlessly opened her legs and Beau felt incredibly invigorated by the sight. She'd seen the surprisingly pink, small folds peeking out between Yasha's lips, the damp, dark curls framing them and the fine hairs trailing up her stomach before but she would never tire of the view. Just when she thought Yasha couldn't be more inviting she slipped a hand, still glistening with Beau's juices, between her own legs, spread her lips and cocked up her chin like a challenge. As if that was necessary. Before she realized it happening Beau was on her again, claiming her mouth with vehemence, brusquely kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples simultaneously. When Yasha moaned in response a whimper wavered in it and despite her cockiness first cracks showed in her facade of dominance.

Although Beau loved that side of her - a lot - she was determined to give as good as she got and sate Yasha utterly and completely. Her hands shot to Yasha's shoulders to use their sensitivity to her advantage, she sunk her nails into the skin there and felt trembling arms clutch around her waist. She gave Yasha's lower lip a last tug and then shifted to her neck, covered it with more bites and made quick work of her way down her body, more teeth than kisses. If the noises she was making and the dark blush growing on her face and chest were any indication Yasha was grateful for the rough treatment and the hand suddenly on Beau's neck urging her downward faster betrayed her unmoved expression. Beau was tempted to serve her the same ruthless teasing but her eagerness to draw out more of Yasha's desperateness was stronger so instead she entertained herself with biting her twitching abs, circling her navel with her tongue and nipping along her thin happy trail. Impatience got to Yasha getting pent up after experiencing Beau coming on her and now tantalizing her and she pushed her down harder. Beau got the message, parted her thighs further, hungrily dove in and the second she passed over her sensitive bud Yasha gasped softly. Her legs began to shake gently as Beau peeked her tongue in her entrance. Beau adored her taste, excitedly lapped at all of her plentiful wetness she could get to and spent half a thought to searching for the best pattern to get her off quickly. Judging by Yasha's pelvis jerking around and her moans growing louder a cautious graze of teeth followed by hard sucking on her clit was the path to chase here. Just a good, earnest, direct climb through desire to the peak of arousal, no games, no tormenting, just animalistic need.

And it worked beautifully.  
Yasha buried both hands in Beau's hair, shoved her around to where she needed it most and ground against her mouth incessantly, almost just using it to fuck herself. While Beau appreciated her holding on to the show as long as she could and the display of power as a reminder of who was still in charge Yasha's grunts, hisses and curses told a different story. She did have a dominant streak she let surface rarely and if she did it often enough was for Beau's benefit but the mask was rapidly crumbling. It was time to absolve her of her role and give her the relief she greatly deserved.

Beau rubbed the insides of Yasha's thighs, relished the feeling of quivering muscles and positioned a finger at her entrance. "It's okay, Yash," she said between licking and dipped the tip in briefly. "You can let go." She fully sunk a finger in, then two, with ease and silky heat enveloped her. After a few tentative thrusts she eased in a third, flicked over her bud hard and Yasha's facade was entirely gone. Her inner walls pulsed, she growled, held onto Beau's head and pushed for her mouth frantically. Just a little more...  
"Harder! Fuck, harder!" she shouted and a shudder ran down Beau's back. She obeyed, clawed over Yasha's stomach then slung her arm around her waist, sped up her thrusts, curled her fingers with every move, closed her lips around her bundle of nerves, sucked and then sucked some more. Yasha hunched over her, sobbed her name and toppled over the brink of orgasm. Her limbs trembled delightfully, her nails dug into Beau's scalp but it didn't bother her much. She was too enraptured by carrying Yasha through her climax, by hearing her choke out moans at her peak, feeling her walls contract and being overwhelmed by the cocktail of sensation pouring over her. Breathing laboured Yasha descended from the height of lust, let go off Beau and leaned back on her arms. She caressed her head apologetically but Beau backed off, mindful of keeping the gap small, and grinned at her sheepishly, Yasha's wetness smeared on her chin. She pulled her fingers out, causing Yasha to whine, checked if she had her attention and made a show of cleaning them.  
Still panting Yasha smirked and couldn't let that provocation stand. She joined Beau in the water, tugged her close, grabbed the hand she was busy with and picked up where she left off. Beau sucked in a breath and watched hypnotized how Yasha's tongue swirled around, licked up every drop and released them with a tiny, satisfied nod. Then she turned and dragged her tongue along Beau's jaw cleaning up her own wetness gathered there, ended it in a sultry kiss and Beau was completely lightheaded once more.

Somehow they ended up back on the bench, Beau snugged tightly into Yasha's side, peppering kisses on the marks she left on her neck, fondling her abs, dipping lower to pester her once in a while and Yasha skimmed along the grazes on her back with her fingertips. She bumped Beau with her nose to get her attention and kissed her some more when she looked up.  
They basked in the afterglow of their orgasms lingering in their bodies, the hot water doing its part to accentuate it, and neither was inclined to leave, hiding in their own haven this bathhouse had by chance come to be. As great as it had been the threat of popping their undisturbed bubble undeniably crept up on them now. Beau drank in every shred of skin contact like it was air and she didn't know when she'd get to breathe again.  
In a way it was. The first time they had ended up on bed together she had been afraid of it it being a one time thing but had convinced herself that she was fine with getting more than she had expected and carried on forcing hopes away. But then it had happened again. And another time. And yet again and she had welcomed every single time like the kick of a drug but it had become more arduous to extinguish the flames of hopes for more. Just more anything, even if only sex. Still she never knew if it ever was the last time because Yasha didn't give her any signs in either direction afterwards and she was reluctant to talk about it out of fear of scaring her off from their thing, whatever it may be. It was a weird limbo between happiness about having Yasha at all, sadness about this undefined thing between them and wondering if risking it once could be the path to bring about the fantasies she barely admitted to herself into reality - or not.

So it stung a little when Yasha mumbled, "We should clean up." But then she made no move to stop making out. Beau knew she was right though, sighed into her mouth and whispered, "Hold on." She framed Yasha's face with both hands and graced her with the most seductive kiss she knew to give, pouring all her yearning into it. When she broke it off it left them both panting and she finished with a quick peck, smiled and mumbled, "Alright, let's go." They detached from each other and took care of their own business but Beau had noticed Yasha's puffy lips and a faint blush when she nodded and tucked it away as a proud memory. Yasha got up first and stood on the chairs of the tub waiting for her and Beau hurried to get out too. She tried to think of something to say as Yasha tagged alongside her to the door but came up blank, her brain still caught up in what just went down between them.  
Absentmindedly she reached for the door handle but before she she could grab it Yasha held her back, twisted her around, trapped her flush against the door with her body, planted her hands to each side of her and Beau's pulse picked up again instantly. In the most sensual voice she ever heard from her Yasha revealed, "That was very lovely. But next time i want to use my mouth on you again." Then her lips ghosted over Beau's before she stepped away with a mischievous grin and Beau was left dumbfounded. She was weak in the knees, clawed at the wood of the door and cracked her neck. The fire of desire was still smoldering in her and reared its head so instantaneously from fleeting provocations like this. Glaring at Yasha standing there with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk curling her lips she snarled, "Don't make me drag you to the inn right now." Yasha raised an eyebrow and gently pushed her aside to eventually open the door.  
As she strode out she threw Beau a look over her shoulder and asked, "Why not?"


End file.
